1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an electromagnetic relay according to claim 1.
2. Related Art to the Invention
Electromagnetic relays are known from, for example, DE 10 2007 024 128 A1. Described in DE 10 2007 024 128 A1 is an electromagnetic relay in which, depending on the current flowing through the relay, the armature can assume two different positions. The armature is connected to a moveable contact via a carrier. The moveable contact is moveably mounted on the relay via a spring. Depending on the position of the armature, the moveable contact is propelled towards or drawn away from a normally-open contact.
The object of the invention is to provide an improved relay. In particular, the functionality is to be enabled by an improved contact spring and an improved actuation of the contact spring.